The birth of HTF(One shot)
by Jose The Insane 777
Summary: This is a one shot of how the world of HTF got made told by one of character.(This is theoretical theory I have for HTF, it suck but i already have a plot for epilouge for each of the HTF Charcter)


(A/N) This story tells about how the world of HTF got made, by a group of fictional explorer.

I don't own HTF, but some of the OC's and story yes.

Now on to the story….

Background History: "_We are set the site of what seem to be the mouth of a cave" _thought a man in early 18th century explore clothes, also wearing dark spectacles. He is writing in his what look like a journal as he thinks.

"Still writing in that journal of your eh Edward" said a man in a deep British accent.

"Lord John Rockton will you please be quiet I am trying to write are expedition log." Shouted Edward while standing up.

"Well hurry it up, we have to wake up to explore the rest of the surrounding area in the morning" said John as he walked to his tent to rest for tomorrow.

"Fine, just let me finish my entry and I'll go to rest" sighed Edward as he got up and dusted off his shins.

"_Let just hope the warning we got from that old miner wasn't true" _Thought Edward as he too went to rest his head for the last time….

"_It was been seven day since my last entry, and this one will be my last" _thought Edward as he was writing fast and walking around the campsite.

But to see that while running he is bleeding slowly and each drop of blood hits the ground is replaced with a colorful sprout.

"It seem that the grains around were poisonous," now speaking aloud for no reason "It caused us to bleed from the inside then to the outside by are sweat pore"

"All the animal we brought by pair from all around the world started Turing into random color, and turning into a form of human" said Edward as he start falling to his knee.

He then take off his shirt as we see a large swollen cut, with multiple dark vein surrounding the wound. He starts remembering the day one of the slaves brought hundreds of bag of grain. Knowing they could share the food; even with the slave and animal they brought by the rail carts.

"_When we had a feast after knowing will be here for a while. The first one to be infected where half the doctors._"

"_It seem that after words the infection spread throughout the camp site" _

We can now see that there are body everywhere, in tents and holes thought to be a grave for them but never were finished.

But to this horror we see that tree roots are springing out of the abdomen area of a man body.

Small boulder turning slowly into bigger boulders and then to hills

_Thud_, Edward was now on the floor with his vision blacking out.

But before he can blackout he hears a musical box playing an eerie tune

"_God, please who is torturing us with that music right now, who" _Edward said to himself as he see a figure holding a club and wearing a loin cloth & bib_…_

No records of the expedition where found, until 1998 by a group who was making a TV series of cute animal having gore accidents.

"And that the story of how we got made, children" said a tall man with light blue hair with two yellow bangs at the side, and small antler earrings.

There is an awkward moment of silence, then a kid raises his hand

"Yes, john"

"It's Johnson, mister lumpy"

"Yes, sorry Johnson" lumpy said as he stretch for sitting in a chair all afternoon reading story of how they came to be.

"That story really isn't accurate mister lumpy"

"Oh" said lumpy as he focuses his eyes on his student, "why that john"

Sighing at him for not remembering his name for more than fifteen seconds

"Cause you used some character from the book _"Lost World" _and to the fact this class is math not history"

Then another awkward moment of silence is filled in the room

"Okay, I think that enough time for today your dismiss to your locker until lunch begins" said lumpy as he slouched down to his desk

Five minutes later lumpy gets out his teacher outfit to go back to work at the gas station

"_I really do think this world was discovered by other human, just that this world we have generic DNA of animal in us" _lumpy thought as he pick up his laptop and a group photo of 18th century explorer at a cave next to tree with the initials HTF.

THE END


End file.
